caprichos del destino
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: issei es sorprendido cuando una chica llega asu vida afirmando ser su esposa, es asi como el grupo gremory comenzara a separse y sufrir por la llegada de la chica
1. Chapter 1

Bien otro fic…este si es original y creación mia okay ya que alguien me esta traumando mucho de que hago mucho crossover aunque todos ponemos algo de otros animes en los fics de high school dxd pero bueno no voy a echar culpas okay bien aquí tienen….

Capitulo 1: chica de sorpresas

Era un dia común y corriente en la academia kuoh, como de costumbre issei y sus amigos matsuda y motohama eran perseguidos por las chicas del club de kendo, el castaño era mas rápido que sus amigos asi que no tubo problema por escapar mientras sus amigos sufrían golpes de las espadas de entrenamiento de las chicas.

Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde el incidente del ataque terrorista en el cielo lo que proboco que issei se diera cuenta que estaba comenzando amadurar, aunque hacia actos lacivos ya no eran por deseo sino por reavivar su flama pervertida la cual constantemente se ha ido apagando, lo que le generaba muchas preguntas ya que el siempre ha sido pervertido desde primaria.

Asi logrando escondese en el interior de la escuela pudo tomar un descanso aunque no podía evitar sentirse mal debido ala posible que sus amigos estuvieran recibiendo en este momento, mientras revisaba los corredores vio una chica con rasgos orientales no era japonesa, sus ojos eran azules, usaba lentes de forma casi rectangular su pelo era de color blanco corto hasta sus hombros con una coleta de lado, portaba un vestido largo simple y veía al castaño con mucha nostalgia, el castaño no entendia por que la chica lo veía tan fijamente asi que se fue del lugar, mientras la chica salía por otro corredor.

Asi mientras el castaño recorria los pasillos vio por un salón la hora, era momento de una de las juntas en el salón del club del oculismo asi que comenzó a ir al club pero cuando llego a afueras del edificio y procedia a ingresar al edificio un chico sele acerco, era saji el portador de vitra.

-oh, saji sucede algo?-pregunto por cortesía

-de hecho si hyoudo y es algo relacionado contigo-dijo el rubio un poco preocupado

-conmigo?..si es por lo del club de kendo no es mi culpa-dijo el castaño intentando escapar

-no es sobre eso es algo un poco mas delicado…..-dijo el rubio con una expresión preocupante

Asi los dos se dirigieron hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil, el castaño tenia incognitas de sobre lo que sucedia pero no le dio mucha importancia, una vez en el interior del salón sierta sitri estaba molesta notoriamente

-hyoudo necesito que me expliques algo-dijo con tono serio y molesto

-en que le puedo ayudar kaichou?-pregunto el castaño un poco preocupado

-quiero saber por que esta chica dice buscarte?-dijo la presidenta mientras la chica de pelo blanco que lo veía con sierto tristesa, era la chica que avia visto el castaño con anterioridad

-a ella no la conozco apenas la vi hoy-dijo el castaño

-ella afirma que tu y ella se conocen desde hace mucho y no me gustaría que rias sufra por ti-dijo la sitri con un tono semblante

-pero le estoy diciendo la verdad yo no la conozco-dijo el castaño diciendo lo mismo

-issei por que dices eso además ya han pasado dos años desde que dejaste de ir a casa-dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al castaño

-a casa?-pregunto el castaño ya que la única casa que tiene es donde el y las demás chicas del club del ocultismo viven

-tu que relación tienes con este hyoudo?-pregunto con un tono molesto ya que la chica sele acercaba al castaño

-soy su esposa y la madre de sus hijos- dijo segura mientras todos los presentes se quedaban en blanco por las palabras de la chica

-queeeee¡-fue la palabra que salio de sona, saji y issei ya que so los tomo desprevenidos

-que has dicho mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos?-pregunto el castaño sorprendido mientras tomaba ala chica de los hombros

-si ya ha pasado dos años desde que fuiste a ver alos niños por ultima vez y siempre preguntan cuando volveras a casa entiendo que quieras darnos un mejor futuro estudiando aquí pero no por eso deves de dejar de verlos a ellos- dijo mientras tomaba las manos del castaño

El castaño no podía procesar lo que sucedia alo igual que los otros dos presentes, que estaban sorprendidos por dicha revelación

-( y yo de donde la conozco, para empesar la conozco y como que hijos hasta donde yo se aun soy virgen)- decía el castaño en su mente

Mientras pensaba en eso el dragon en su interior la hablo

-(compañero no se porque pero puedo afirmar que esta chica tiene tu firma)-dijo draig el dragon de gales

-(mi firma? )-pregunto al no saber lo que significaba

-( quiero decir que efectivamente ella fue tomada por ti, aunque no se como pero puedo decir que ella efectivamente devio haber tenido tu semilla en su interior)-dijo dejando sorprendido al castaño hasta no poder

-hola draig ha pasado mucho-dijo la chica mientras saludaba al dragon dejando a todos aun mas sorprendidos

\- pero que, tu sabes quien soy yo-pregunto el dragon con voz que todos escucharon

-claro me contaste como era la vida de issei anteriormente de que nos casaramos-declaro dejando al dragon de gales sorprendido

-que?, compañero creeme yo no conozco a esta chica jamas la he visto en todo el tiempo que llevo en el sacred gear tienes que creeerme-dijo asustado por como la chica sabia de el y la posible respuesta del castaño

Nadie entendia como esta chica sabia sobre el dragon interno del castaño ya que solo pocos sabían sobre el además de que la chica según draig si había sido tomada por issei anteriromente

El castaño estaba sorprendido a no mas poder asi que estaba debatiendo si entre quedarse o salir corriendo con azazel o rias para que le ayudaran ya que estaba a poco de entrar en un colapso mental

Asi cuando menos se lo esperaba dos niños entraron al salón tenían entre los 10 años los cuales sin perder tiempo abrasaron al castaño

-Y ellos quienes son?-pregunto al ver alos niños

\- ellos son hong y ming tus hijos- dijo la chica viendo feliz como el castaño era abrazado por los niños

Al verols detenidamente el niño se parecía al castaño aunque con el pelo blanco y ojos azules como los de la chica mientras la niña tenia el pelo largo color castaño con ojos dorados como el del castaño

-issei ellos…..en definitiva son tus hijos- dijo el dragon al sentir el aura de los niños que rena iguales al del castaño

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que el castaño se desmallara en el lugar dejando atodos sorprendidos y al grado de entrar en el mismo estado del castaño….

Bien espero que les haya gustado sin mas nos vemos hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

bien aqui la actualizacion...

capitulo 2: familia

el castaño despertaba de en la enfermeria de la academia erataba muy desorientado pero se elvanto crellendo que solo habia sido un suñeño lo que ocurrio ese dia, asi saliendo de la enfermeria se diriguio al club del oculismo ya era tarde y las clases habian terminado asi que comenzarian las actividades como demonio

cuando entro se sorprendio al ver a todas las chicas del club del oculismo con rostros vacios como si toda razon para vivir de ellas se hubiera desvanecido cosa que sorprendio al castaño ya que jamas las vio asi solo habia escuchado de una situacion similar cuando el murio en la brecha dimencional

-he chicas que sucede?-pregunto el castaño

todas estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos hasta que el castaño hablo, al escuchar su voz todas lo voltearon a ver lentamente como rostros de miedo, coas que espanto al castaño

-...hijos-dijo rias viendolo con ojos sin brillos

-he?-

-issei quienes son esos niños y la mujer que afirman ser tu familia?-pregunto

-espera como sabes de mi sueño?-pregunto

-por que ella vino aqui a avisarnos de tu situacion y de que no podrias venir durante clases-dijo rias levantandoce como una zombie

-he rias? por que me vez asi?-pregunto el castaño asustado y palido, mientras rias y las demas se levantaban como zombies y avanzaban hacia el con miradas de asesinas-chicas que les sucede?-dijo le castaño mientras trataba abrir la puerta por atras

-issei no puede ser de nadie mas que de nosotras-dijo akeno mientras expulsaba rayos desde su mano

-nadie usara a mi sempai sin mi permiso y muchomenos esa tipa-dijo mientras unas llamas aparecian rodeandola

-kiba, ayudame¡-grito el castaño

-kiba esta ocupado buscando a issei en casa de azazel-dijo xenovia

-mama¡-grito el castaño corriendo ala ventana y rompiendola mientras se lanza a ella y cae al piso desde el segundo piso y asi corriendo hacia su casa segudo por ataques magicos de las chicas que disparaban desde la ventana rota diversos tipos de ataques

durante horas asi fue mientras el castaño corria por la academia pero sabiendo el resultado de ir a su casa se fue corriendo hacia la ciudad donde perdio ala chicas, asi mientras ahora caminaba cansado por la ciudad llega a un banco en una parada de autobus sentandoce y tratando de relajarse

-mierda que el sucede a este mundo, primero una chica muy linda y dos niños que afirman ser mi familia y ahora rias y las demas me tratan de matar que sigue que kiba aparesca y me diga que me ama?-dijo el castaño

-quieres que diga eso issei kun?-pregunto el nombrado

-kibaaa¡-dijo sorprendido-que haces aqui?-

-buscarte ya que me dijo rias boucho que te buscara pero no se para que?-

-descuida ya la vi asi que ya no necesitas encontrarme-dijo el castaño

-ya veo nos vemos despues-dijo retirandoce el rubio mientras el castaño se despedia pero pensando en las palabras del rubio

-debo tener mas cuidado con lo que digo de kiba-dijo con ojos serios, pero en eso una lluvia llego mientras el castaño veia al cielo-maldicion es que el mundo me odia¡-grito pero despues el agua dejo de caerle a el, estaba bajo un paraguas al ver al dueño del paraguas se sorprendio era la chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules la dueña del paraguas-q..que haces aqui?-pregunto el castaño

-te buscaba issei-dijo mientras se sentaba junto a el-ademas queria pedirte que volvieras a casa-

-pero yo no recuerdo tu nombre?-dijo el castaño tratando de escuchar el nombre de la chica que afirmaba ser su esposa

-Lin Yuan, issei es que te olvidaste realmente de nosotros?-pregunto la chica muy triste

-no es que ...esque..-el castaño no sabia que decir para averiguar sobre la chica-amnesia..si eso resivi un accidente ace algunos meses y algunos recuerdos son borrosos-dijo el castaño nervioso

-ya veo, me preocupe por un momento, pero es verdad tu amas mucho atus hijos y sin duda si no hubieras tenido un accidente que te hiciera perder la memoria seguramente ya nos hubieras hablado hace ya algunos meses-dijo la chica mientras se sentia aliviada en parte- entonces te ayudare a recuperar la memoria-dijo mientras se levantaba

-he, que?-dijo el castaño preocupado, pero la chica tomo de la mano al castaño levantandolo y jalandolo para que caminara- adonde me llevas lin?-

-a casa para que convivas con los niños y recuerdes mas rapido-dijo la chica mientras sonreia

-queeeeeeeeeee¡-grito el castaño que era llevado a rastras a su casa en quien sabe donde en medio de la lluvia...


	3. Chapter 3

bien aqui la actualizacion...

capitulo 3:madre y K.O ero

la lluvia habia sesado y el castaño asi como la peli blanco caminaban agarrados de la mano, el castaño se encontraba un poco incomo con la situacion mientras la chica parecia feliz, habian pasado unas horas y era ya de noche cuando llegaron a un complejo de departamentos, ingresaron aun edificio de 5 pisos, llegando al tercero se diriguieron al numero 23, la chica toco ala puerta

-quien es?-pregunto una voz femenina

-soy yo lin, madre-dijo la peliblanco- y tambien esta issei aqui-agrego la puerta se habrio y un objeto paso a gran velocidad alado del castaño quedando incrustado en un pilar de cemento

el castaño estaba nervioso un cuchillo casi lo mata, la persona que lo lanzo fue una mujer de pelo oscuro largo atado con una coleta, tenia ojojs azules y una ropa algo reveladora, ella se acerco al castaño y tomo el cuchillo mientras empujaba al castaño ala barda, este solo estaba sustado

-finalmente te atrevez a volver hyoudo issei-dijo la mujer molesta y ojos serios, el castaño estaba aterado tanto que temblaba

-(y esta señora quien es? no me digan que ella tambien me conoce, si yo no la he visto jamas en mi vida que le sucede a este mundo?)-penso el castaño-eto..tia-dijo el castaño

-como meestas llamando?¡-grito la mujer con el cuchillo

-no no no..-dijo el castaño sacudiendo las manos mientras se ponia mas nervioso-esto señora-dijo juntando sus manos

-señora?..solo te fuiste por unos meses¡-dijo aun mas molesta la mujer mientras ponia una pierna cerca del castaño con mucha fuerza mientras se acercaba molesta y con intenciones de matar al castaño-ya no sabes llamarme madre?-pregunto mientras acercaba el cuchillo al rostro del castaño quein solo se asusto mas, pero fue tomado del cuello de su camisa- todavia no te apresuras a llamarme madre?-dijo molesta

-si..madre-dijo el castaño que se encontraba muy nerviosos y aterrado

-tu mocoso viviste tantos meses solo...-dijo meintras le reclamaba varias cosas y golpeaba al castaño contra la pared, en la puerta estaba la peli blanco junto asus dos hijos

-mama la abuela ya se enojo otra vez?-pregunto el niño de pelo blanco-va ha a hacer picadillo a papa-dijo mientras la chica tapaba los ojos de el y su hermana

-ma no sigas despues de terminar de comer los niños todavia tienen que hacer tarea- dijo imetras ingresaba con los niños ala casa, la mujer se tranquilizo

-mocoso te salvas entra rapido a comoer-dijo la mujer mientras daba un golpe al castaño con el cuchillo (claro suave, no mortal) y despues daba vuelta para entrar ala casa

-gracias tia-dijo el castaño pero la mujer al escuchar esas palabras fue envuelta en un aura peligrosa, el castaño se dio cuenta de su error-perodon..madre-dijo corrigiendoce mientras la mujer se tranquilizaba y entraba ala casa

el castaño la siguio solo para ver el lugar donde vivian, era una casa sensilla sin muchos muebles o color en las paredes, solo lo indispensable para sobrevivir, el castaño estaba sorprendido por las condiciones en las que vivian los que segun esto eran la famila de su mujer y sus hijos.

-issei no ye quedes ahi ven a comer-dijo la plei blanca mientras el castaño entraba ala casa cerrando la puerta y tomando lugar en una mesa para seis personas donde la comida era servida.-bienvenido a casa- dijo la chica que lo veia felizmente, el castaño solo sonrio al ver aquella humilde pero feliz escena

-estoy en casa-dijo correspondiendo ala bienvenida procediendo ala mesa...

* * *

en la residencia hyoudo...

todas estaban molestas, nerviosas y preocupadas por el castaño para haber pasado un solo dia habian ocurrido muchos momentos tensos y molestos, pero ahora solo se preocupaban por el castaño que no regresaba a casa, ellas querian disculparse con el castaño ya que no le dieron tiempo de hablar ya que intentaron matarlo

-donde estara issei san?-pregunto asia mientras estrujaba asu dragon raseei el cual no podia resipirar

-no lo se pero deve de llegar pornto-dijo rias asu lado-por sierto deberias dejar respirar a rassei-dijo rias al ver el pobre dragon que estaba casi fuera de combate y espirales en sus ojos

-ha lo siento mucho-dijo la rubia dejando respira al dragon chibi

\- bueno pero no podemos esperar a issei toda la noche-dijo akeno ya que veia el cansansio de todas las demas- bueno no es que este en casa de otra chica o si-dijo mientras ponia una sonriza en su rostro

-lo se intentare llamarlo en un momento, mientras vayamos a dormir-dijo rias mientras todas asentian

* * *

en casa de lin el castaño habia estornudado devido aque fue mencionado en su casa por las demonios

-issei estas resfriado?-pregunto la peli blanco que recogia los trastes de la mesa y era ayudada por el castaño, los niños tambien esban ayudando barriendo

-no, claro que no-dijo el castaño viendo ala chica pero los niños escucharon la conversacion metiendoce

-si mama le da un beso a papa el resfriado se ira-dijo la niña de pelo castaño mientras el niño peli blanco solo reia por el comentario

-no..no digan tonterias barran rapido-dijo la chica peliblanco sonrojada, pero los niños no hicieron caso y continuaron viendo asu padres

-mira mira mama esta avergonzada-dijo el niño al ver el rostro de su madre, issei y lin estaban limpiando la mesa pero sus manos se tocaron por un momento, los dos jovenes solo se vieron un rato para despues voltear a lados opuestos sonrojandoce ambos, en eso la madre de lin pasaba por atras

-ho..ustedes sigan yo ire a bailar volvere tarde no me esperen a dormir-dijo la madre que vestia un pantalon y una camisa sin mangas de color rosa, los dos chicos voltearon a ver ala mujer que salia

-ma..-dijo el castaño

-..suerte-complemento la peliblanca

-nos vemos abuela-dijeron ambos niños

-nos vemos-se despidio mientras cerraba la puerta

* * *

cuarto de los niños...

el castaño se encontraba ayudando en la tarea a los dos niños que hacian ecuaciones de primaria

-papa, como se hace esto?-pregunot el niño

-eso es fasil..se hace asi y asi sumas esto por esto y lo multiplicas por 4-dijo el castaño explicando la ecuacion

-que increible es papa, no tube que pensar en la solucion toda la noche-dijo el niño en hombros del castaño, pero en la entrada estaba lin viendo alos niños jugar con el castaño

-niños no molesten a papa, ya deverian ir a dormir-dijo la chica desde la puerta

-pero mañana es sabado-se quejo el niño

-queremos jugar un rato mas con papa-dijo la niña

-eso-dijo su hermano que tambien queria desvelarse con el castaño

-si deja que los niños esten un rato..-dijo el castaño pero se detuvo al ver que lin comenzo a desvestirse en el cuarto de los niños sin siquiera taparse ante la presencia del castaño, cosa que puso que el se sonrojara-uhm si ya es tarde entonces escuchen lo que mama dice asi que duerman temprano-dijo aun mas sonrojado ya que vio como las prendas de la chica caian ala cama-saldre primero-dijo y asi se retiro de la habitacion evtando ver ala chica que estaba sin ropa buscando su pijama...

* * *

sala...

-(*buenas noches hoy en las noticias una joven pareja probo la fruta prohibida y tubieron hijos antes de casarse, ahora son padres de dos hijos...*)-decia un hombre ya mayor que era conductor de un canal de noticias, el castaño solo pensaba en el, lin y los dos niños al escuchar ese reportaje

-(pero que rayos solo espero que no hablen de mi)-dijo el castaño viendo la noticia pero en ese momento la peli blanca entro ala sala vestida con una camisa sin mangas que cubria todo su cuerpo hasta la cadera, pero era demaciado atrevida la manera en que se via

-issei...- la chica llamo al castaño que volte a verla, cuando el castaño la vio se sorpendio mucho era hermosa en todo aspecto y se estaba poniendo la situacion un tanto incomoda, estaba nervioso y comenzo a sudar, la chica solo se sento alado de el-issei...-lo volvio a llamar, el castaño volteo a verla pero se veia demaciado erotica con esa ropa-issei ya debemos ir a descansar creo que mama no volvera esta noche-dijo la chica pero un liston de su hombro cayo

el castaño no podia evitar verla era demaciado esa situacion, si con rias y las demas era dificil controlarse devido ala actitud dominante de las chicas, con esta chica que apenas conocia pero que parecia tan indefensa era aun mas dificil controlarse, las ultimas palabras de la chica fueron suficiente para el castaño

-no..NO VOLVERA?¡-pregunto sorprendido mientras su imaginacion se apoderaba de el, en su mente aparecia la chica con un vestido sexy negro (ya saben eso que siempre salen en las escenas eroticas) con medias del mismo color sujetadas a algo debajo del vestido, en multiples posiciones pervertidas, eso fue suficiente para el castaño fuera dominado por sus deseos fantasiosos y perdiera el conociemiento

-issei..issei..-lo llamaba la chica mientras le daba aire al castaño con una revista pero el chico no respondia, asi que decidio acercarse mas al castaño que en ese momento reacciono levantandoce pero juntando sus labios con los de la chica ambos estaban sorprendidos y sonrojados, cuando se separaron el castaño cayo nuevamente en K.O pero entesta ocasion seria definitivo...


End file.
